Talk:Weird plot shit
Could someone please format this. We need a list of things considered W.P.S. Picture I'm confused of what the picture that has been recently added is getting at, and how it relates to the Weird Plot Shit going down. Anyone care to explain or shall I find a better image? Alienatedduck 10:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I've never even seen that picture before. I kind of get what it's getting at, but no idea. A picture showing weird plot shit (Like Bec rising from the Volcano, or the Vagabond typing in commands to John, or anything temporal would really fall in line with Weird Plot Shit.) would probably be better. I'll get around to fixing this page eventually. Kbmr 13:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I've since deleted the picture and included two that were already uploaded, featuring the Lotus Time Capsule and the Intermission. These are just ones I quickly found. If anyone wants to find something more appropriate, go right ahead! :D Alienatedduck 14:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Section Suggesting that Problem Sleuth may show up in Homestuck is totally irrelevant to this article. Even if you ignore it's current improbability, the speculation seems out of place. So I deleted it. Alienatedduck 22:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I might just be writing this because I'm sleep deprived, but if the midnight crew is part of problem sleuth canon (as problem sleuth is part of Homestuck canon: see act 1031), and they built the world that (possibly) problem sleuth inhabits (new alternia), and considering PS AD and PI are all 'white' and the same age as the midnight crew... wouldn't that make them prospitians? so wouldn't they be Prospit Spies (or scouts) or something similar to the whole Derse Agents? So wouldn't Homestuck be a roundabout way of giving Problem Sleuth a prequel? Part of me hopes i'm wrong. Loverdesang 9:09 August 18, 2010 (UTC) Numbers I'm sorry but we have to add this: And theres more here: Boot to da head yo 01:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :numbers are already weird plot shit, including 1025, you seem to think absolutely anything is suitable for this page. 08:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No, actually I thought since it wouldn't make since to put in 1025 because then we would have to another quote in 413 and 612 so this was the next best answer. Boot to da head yo 12:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Umm, I think you need to rephrase that, it went straight over my head. Also we already have a page for 1025 and it already mentions the countdown on Jade's Cruxtruder. The Light6 12:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::i think he's saying that we need to add the quote, and this is somehow the perfect place for it. 13:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying it's perfect, I'm just saying that it is a good quote and it would be nice if we could include it somewhere. (BTW I knew there was a 1025 page, I was saying then the 413 page would need a quote and the 612 page would need a quote. Boot to da head yo 19:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC)